dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock This Club/Remix 1 Lyrics
DJ M.K.A. Yeah yeah, it’s big S, Queen Liberty and SnapchaT Up in this remix And DJ M.K.A. Chorus: Flavia, DJ M.K.A. in brackets I think I’m gonna rock this club tonight Better nobody get in my way (Yeah, that’s right) I’m gonna rock it after moonlight And then just sleep all day (All day, yeah) Nobody can tell me (Me!) what to do (Do!) And if the police (Police!) come after me (Me!) I’m gonna find my way through (Yeah, yeah) Not even prison can hold my spirit back (DJ M.K.A.) Verse 1: $iGN@TURE Making bottles pop, taking lots of shots Running from the cops, I am super hot Just dropped a new mixtape, it is super hot I am super hot, you are super not Rep my city and Favelopia, that is my label All the haters who try to diss me, they become a fail I’m famous like an anime, but I ain’t no dub I’m on top of my game, it’s time to rock this club Pre-Chorus: Flavia I don’t really care what happens to me this evening After all, I am just a human being Chorus: Flavia, DJ M.K.A. in brackets I think I’m gonna rock this club tonight Better nobody get in my way (Yeah, that’s right) I’m gonna rock it after moonlight And then just sleep all day (All day, yeah) Nobody can tell me (Me!) what to do (Do!) And if the police (Police!) come after me (Me!) I’m gonna find my way through (Yeah, yeah) Not even prison can hold my spirit back (Let’s go!) Verse 2: $iGN@TURE I’m so advanced I’m different from the rest of the human race A human two-point-zero, alien from outer space I visted Sonic in his world and also the martians And all the nerds who were Mario Karting I’m part of a real business, $iGN@TURE enterprise Up for any freestyle, no matter what the time I’m the real King Kong, the realest don, don’t you get what about I’m on When I sing this song, if you think you better, then you wrong Pre-Chorus: Flavia I don’t really care what happens to me this evening After all, I am just a human being Chorus: Flavia, DJ M.K.A. in brackets I think I’m gonna rock this club tonight Better nobody get in my way (Yeah, that’s right) I’m gonna rock it after moonlight And then just sleep all day (All day, yeah) Nobody can tell me (Me!) what to do (Do!) And if the police (Police!) come after me (Me!) I’m gonna find my way through (Yeah, yeah) Not even prison can hold my spirit back Bridge: Flavia Sorry, did you say it’s bedtime? It’s only two in the morning You say it’s getting late You must be boring I don’t really care what happens As long as I’m fine I don’t care what the manager says This club is mine DJ M.K.A. Yeah yeah yeah, SnapchaT, pump them up for the remix! Verse 3: SnapchaT Yeah yeah I’m the newest MC in the scene, I’m a rapper’s dream I’m nicer to lick than whipped cream, I’m the realest in the team Whenever I hit the club all eyes on me I am that one MC everybody wants to be Chorus: Flavia, DJ M.K.A. in brackets I think I’m gonna rock this club tonight Better nobody get in my way (Yeah, that’s right) I’m gonna rock it after moonlight And then just sleep all day (All day, yeah) Nobody can tell me (Me!) what to do (Do!) And if the police (Police!) come after me (Me!) I’m gonna find my way through (Yeah, yeah) Not even prison can hold my spirit back (Ha ha ha, DJ M.K.A) Not even prison can hold me back (I’m going in, I’m going in, let’s go!) Not even prison can hold me back Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics Category:Fictional song lyrics Category:Fictional lyrics